


For Androids and Their Love Ones

by Batsy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Country with rules, Friends turn Lovers everywhere, I don't like North that much so their relationship will be short lived, Multi, Political stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: “Are androids not their love ones?” The question wasn’t quick to come out. No one seems to understand what Connor was asked for them to do. His pumps becomes louder as his LED switches to red as he feels anger boiling over.“You of all people should understand, Markus. I’m talking about humans being family, friends, or lovers.” Connor is surprised he keeps his voice leveled. “You of all should understand.” His voice grows quieter as everyone in the room looks at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What?! Another story?!
> 
> I'm sorry. I had a dream about this one and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to write about it.
> 
> This opening is hard since the dream was in the middle.

They got the state set aside for them. The good old state of Michigan was given to androids as a sanctuary and as a country for androids. Any android could come here and live away from humans. Ones living inside, found it hard to get out. Ones living outside, were almost forced to live in the new sanctuary.

Connor doesn’t understand how they could get about 11 million people to willing move. Then again, most people love androids now and want them to be happy. Though, there are people more than willing to try and ruff up a few androids. He found this as Markus set him as head of the justice department for the country. This left him with dealing with most things other run away from, but he was made for this.

Detroit became the capital with the Cyber Life Tower being where everything is conducted. Connor, Markus, North, Simon, and Josh would meet there almost every Tuesday if Connor wasn’t met with a case or Markus was asked to speak with the other countries that day. The five of them became the faces of the country and new faces to the world. He didn’t care to learn what the others did beside Markus. He just wasn’t that close to them, with North still angry at him for turning deviants in.

It is another Tuesday and Connor finds himself riding the elevator up to the meeting room. The elevator makes him think of when he broke all the androids free and of Hank. His eyes move to his feet as he thinks of when he had to ask Hank to leave country and promising to visten him once everything cools down. Nothing has cooled down, he actuals kicks human out instead of welcoming them with open arms like he wants.

He looks up, only to follow a sign moving down.  _ A place for androids and their love ones.  _ He finds himself rolling his eyes and looks down at the tablet in his hands. That was a lie and this two million androids can help him say that and take questions off of himself.

The deviant finds himself on the meeting floor before he is ready. Taking a not needed breath, he steps out and heads to a waiting Markus. The other claps a hand on his shoulder as they walk into the room, more than ready to have this over.

“When will he fire him?...” The conversation stops when they step inside the room. North was going on about him again most likely. He use to stop and listen at the door as her lover agurges with her. Then Markus saw him one time and now he waits for him at the door.

“Sorry to be late. I was busy getting stuff ready for this. I… I have a lot to say.” Connor feels small with everyone looking at him. Knowing this normally makes him back down, Markus steps in between them holding a hand to him. He shyly hands over his work.

There is a short pause as Connor types in the password for the other. “Allowing androids’ love ones? Connor, I don’t understand. We already allow androids’ love ones.” Markus is looking over the documents on his tablet.

He stares at the tablet as he thinks. “We allow other androids, not their love ones.” The android tries to stay strong. His pump is working loudly and he is sure the others can hear it. Though, they make no comment about it.

“Are androids not their love ones?” The question wasn’t quick to come out. No one seems to understand what Connor was asked for them to do. His pumps becomes louder as his LED switches to red as he feels anger boiling over.

“You of all people should understand, Markus. I’m talking about humans being family, friends, or lovers.” Connor is surprised he keeps his voice leveled. “You of all should understand.” His voice grows quieter as everyone in the room looks at him.

“You want us to open our borders to people who hate us.” North takes a step forward. Her voice is dripping with anger. “You want to put our people in danger.” She raises her voice and he thinks he might turn around and run, but stands his grounds.

“This people will not be the ones hating on us. These are our supporters and I am asking for the ones who know an android personally be allowed in.” He takes a step towards her. His pump is getting louder and his LED brighter. “I want to protect our people. Most importantly from themselves.”

The group pauses as they think about what is just said. “What does that mean, Connor?” Simon final speaks up. The blond takes a step toward him. “What do you mean by ‘from themselves’?”

The deviant looks to the side. “You guys aren’t called onto crime scenes. You don’t know this… A lot of androids who love humans and are… Trapped in here… Are killing themselves. I just want are people to be happy.”

There is another long pause. This one holding more weight than the others. “Then let's open our borders to humans as long as an android can say they love them.” Markus allows him to take his tablet back. “We will talk with the United States of America tomorrow and see what they want on their half for humans.”

“Markus.” North is disbelief. “You cannot be serious. You are doing the worst for our country if you allow what he wants.”

“Markus, I think you should open up for humans. Give us a better name and allow our people to be happy.” Simon smiles at the leader and Connor swears there is more behind that smile then what he is leading on.

Josh doesn’t say anything, so Connor cannot decide if he agree with anyone. Though his voice wouldn’t help if it is already three against one. He guess the other already knows he doesn’t matter at the moment.

“We will go tomorrow. By we, I mean Simon, Connor, and I. You guys stay here.” Markus turns to North as he speaks. “I need you to act in my way and Josh. Make sure she doesn’t go overboard.”

The room remains quiet after that and Connor takes this as the perfect moment to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Welp.**
> 
> The next chapter may take longer since I have to make up about 500 people the group has to talk with. They are talking with the US congress tomorrow

Markus and Simon decide to stay late after the meeting. The two moved to Markus’s office as they wanted to talk alone. Markus dismissed everyone and told North he wouldn’t take long, but two hours have pass and the two of them have been quiet. Both thinking over tomorrow and what they need to do.

“I’ve decided to ask our people to pick our leaders, Simon. They still want Connor and I in the same spots. They want to switch North to last thought, Josh to communications, and you… To second in command. That is why I am having you come with me. Not her…” He finals speaks up. The thought has been damning in his head. How his people do not like his girlfriend and how he is beginning to feel the same way.

“I knew they would vote her out. I just didn’t see they would vote me up… North isn’t the best for our people, but I would never say that to her face.” The blond looks down at his feet from where he was sitting. “I can tell you are beginning to feel the same?”

He sighs, knowing he cannot lie anymore. “I want to break up with North. Our relationship was rushed because of the revolution and I do not feel she is making good decisions on anything.” The android leader speaks the truth. He cannot hide it anymore.

“May I put my opinion in this?” The now co-leader stands up. “I believe North and you are not good together. You want peace and middle ground while she wants war and unsteady grounds. You two are not alike and opposites do not truly attract.” He lowers his voice hearing movement outside the room.

“You’re right. A new view is needed to help our country, even if you do not think yourself is right.” Markus drops his smile quickly as the door open. “But, Simon, that is what our people picked and you cannot back down now.” Simon can only guess North is behind him. He rolls his eyes at Markus switching the topic suddenly.

“I guess you’re right. I cannot change or decline what our people want. There is just no way to do that at the moment… While we are on this subject of governing… I was thinking of having some human on a panel to help there. Maybe your father and Connor’s lover?” He helps with the lie, but is honest about what he was thinking about.

North steps in front of him. She is showing how unhappy she is. “I cannot believe they put you as co-leader. You want to put humans in charge of an all android state?” He doesn’t really care what she thinks. She is now the last person to be incharge of anything.

“North! You have no say in the matter anymore.” Markus stands up. “The public, and I, do not think you are fit to lead.” He moves around the table to stand in front of a shocked North. “We have more to talk about also. Simon, do you mind leaving? This needs to be private.”

Simon nods and ducks out of the room quickly. He finds himself bumping into Connor. “Oh! I’m sorry Connor, I didn’t mean to… Wait, I thought you left?” Confusion was on his face and the other looks ashamed.

“I wanted to talk to Markus. I invited Hank to the meeting tomorrow and Carl… I did it without asking and I don’t want it to be a surprise... Then North caught me.” The dark haired android looks away from him. He swears there is pain in the other eyes.

He decides to speak up about this. “Connor, what did she do to you? You don’t have to be afraid to tell me. I care about you.” He grabs the other android’s hands as he speaks. Giving him a big smile.

“Nothing. I’m use to it from the humans. I should know I am not welcomed for being the deviant hunter.” Connor looks him in the eyes, hurt displaying in his. “Why do you care so much?” He lets out a shaky breath as he stares at him.

“I care for all. Androids, humans, deviant, or not. I care for everyone. Some just need a little bit of help… Now let’s move away from the door. Something unpleasant is happening in there. Instead tell me about your lover, Hank.” The blond pulls him to the elevator.

“Hank… Hank’s not my lover!” Blue covers the other’s face as he tries to explain. “Yes I love him and when he is drunk he tells me he loves me, too. But! We are not lovers. Just really good friends, who maybe share a bed. We don’t do anything while doing that!” He plays with his sleeves as he goes on.

Simon grabs ahold of him. “Listen. It is okay to love a human. You have to admit it to a few hundred people and him tomorrow. Just try to calm down and relax.” Saying that didn’t help the other calm down, actually it sent Connor into shut down. Now, he has to hold the other in the elevator as the head down seventy eight levels. Great.


End file.
